Super Gilmore
by hxc nerd
Summary: Future Fic. End of Season 7. What happens what a certain darkhaired boy shows up at Rory's Yale graduation? Porbably a oneshot.


A/N: This idea just came to me one night, so I thought I'd share it. It takes place in the future at Rory's Yale graduation.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I really wouldn't be writing this.

Rory was about to graduate from Yale. Just a few people away from the stage. She never thought this would happen. It was always Harvard, but now here she was about to get out of Yale.

Logan had been in London all year, and Rory had broken it off. Long distance relationships weren't her thing. So really she had been single all year. It was good, she could focus on classes and didn't have to worry about any boyfriend drama.

When Rory got on the stage she looked in the crowd for her family and close friends. She spotted Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Sookie, Jackson, Martha, Davey, Lane, Zach. Yup they were all there. Just then standing at the very back leaning against the wall was a dark haired smirking man. Rory froze in place for a second looking into those brownish green eyes.

"Gilmore!" Paris hissed behind Rory breaking her trance.

Rory smiled at her family and friends, made a funny face at Lorelai, and exited the stage telling herself that it wasn't really him.

After the ceremony there were a lot of people around and Rory was having a hard time finding anyone.

"Hey." A familiar voice came from behind Rory and she whipped around.

"Jess."

"That's my name."

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked still in shock that he was there. It was a similar feeling to when he came back at Sookie's wedding.

"I'm here to see you graduate." Jess smirked.

"But- what- why?" Rory tripped on her words. She had the urge to jump and kiss Jess, but that's what she did at Sookie's wedding. She wasn't seventeen anymore, she could control her emotions.

Jess shrugged. "I figured I owed you more than just a phone call on your graduation. I've already done that."

"Yeah, you have done that." There was a short pause. "So, how have you been?"

"Not too bad. I'm still working at Truncheon. You?"

"Good. Working hard. I've been living with Paris."

"Really? All of your limbs are still here, and your not on any medication. Rory Gilmore, I never knew you were a superhero."

Rory laughed. "She's not that bad."

"To a superhero she's not. I'm getting you a cape with a big G on it."

"Okay. I'm going to hold you to that."

"What are you doing after this?"

"Well when I find everyone, there's this huge graduation party in Stars Hollow. Something you would hate."

"Okay. Then I'll just give you your present here." Jess pulled a book out of his back pocket.

"A book." Rory read the cover. "By Jess Mariano. You wrote another?"

"I know how much you liked the first book I wrote, and I made it my goal to write another one in time for your graduation."

Rory opened the book and read the dedication page that said '_For the most amazing girl who made me love when all I did was hate.'_ "Thank you, Jess. I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten." Rory's eyes were filling up with tears so she just threw her arms around Jess' neck. Not a kiss, but better than nothing. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's back and kissed the top of her head. After a lot longer than it felt Jess pulled away and wiped the tears off of Rory's face.

"You should get to your party."

"Yeah, probably."

"Bye Super Gilmore." With that Jess softly kissed Rory and walked away.

"Bye Dodger." Rory said to no one. Then after staring at where Jess used to be for a few minutes Rory left to find her mother.

Rory was staying in Stars Hollow with her mom and Luke. She hadn't told anyone about Jess showing up or the gift. She figured it was best to keep it to herself.

About a week after graduating, Rory was sitting at home alone when a knock came at the door. She got up and opened the door to a man in brown.

"I have a package for Rory Gilmore."

"That's me." Rory asked a bit curious as to what she was getting and from whom. She hadn't ordered anything from Amazon lately.

The man handed her the package. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah you too." Rory closed the door and walked to the couch. She quickly ripped open the box. There was a note on top of some blue fabric.

_Rory,_

_I told you I would get you that cape. Blue always did look good on you._

_Jess_

Rory smiled to herself and pulled out the light blue cape with the bold black **G **on it. She hugged it to herself and started laughing. It smelled like Jess. After a little while Rory fell asleep on the couch hugging the cape like a little kid would hug a blankie.

A/N: I was thinking of this just being a one-shot, but I'm not sure yet. Review please.


End file.
